


Day 10 - Proposal

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Marcus reflects on past failed relationships before asking you an important question.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Day 10 - Proposal

Marcus’ first wedding had been a rush job, which should have been a sign that it wouldn’t last. It had been with his high school sweetheart at the age of twenty two and it had broken down within five years, the divorce finalised on his twenty seventh birthday. He had asked her to marry him in his car as he dropped her off at her parents house for the weekend. He picked her up on the Monday morning and she had arranged everything, from setting the date with the local church to organising who was sitting where at the reception. Marcus didn’t mind, was excited even, he just wanted her happiness after all. 

With Theresa, he thought it was what she wanted with him, he truly did. They were going to move away and start a new life together, so marriage as the next step made sense to him. He knew the question had been a surprise by the look on her face and a hesitancy to say yes straight away. Then when he got the call from her to say she had changed her mind about everything, he realised it must be _him_. A failed marriage and then a failed proposal? What was he doing wrong? He had seen his siblings do it right, his friends from school who had attended his first marriage all had kids now for goodness sake, why wasn’t life happening the way it was supposed to for him?

His self confidence had taken a big hit after that. He didn’t go on dates or even flirt with anyone he was interested in for a long time. It had been you who had asked him out because you were tired of waiting for him to take the hint. You had engaged him in conversation in the break room for weeks, had invited him to drinks a couple of times but he shut you down every time. So you had to be blunt in the end, cornering him in his office like a lion caging in prey, asking him to go on a date with you. You think he said yes just to get you to leave. 

But that was how it began, and you were glad you had been so forward because otherwise you wouldn’t be staring at him now, a few years later, on his knee and holding a ring up to you with a question on his lips. 

It had taken him so long to get to this point because he had to be sure. If marriage with you didn’t work out, that was it, he wasn’t going to try again just to fail _again_. He was tired and getting older, he wanted to settle down and you gave him a hope he didn’t think he’d feel again. He really thought it could work out this time.

You had told him your plans for the future early on. Climbing the career ladder had been your priority most of your life but you wanted to share your life with someone as well, someone who appreciated you for your goals and ambitions, who also wanted a family and wouldn’t mind taking a step back to allow you to shine, as a mother and a boss. Marcus was the perfect man for you in that respect. And when he realised he could have everything he wanted in a woman in you, he fought hard to overcome his insecurities that had creeped in from Theresa’s rejection, to be the best boyfriend he could be. 

Marcus had been planning this day for months, getting your family and friends involved on the secret to ensure you were here at this exact time for this moment. He had brought you on a weekend away to the beach and had spent all day Saturday lounging on sun loungers and reading books in the private beach of the hotel you were staying at. You had been shocked at how beautiful the place was, had insisted that Marcus need never spend a lot of money on you, but he had just smiled and kissed you sweetly before shooing you in the direction of your shared room. 

In the evening he had handed you a long sundress, his favourite on you, and asked you to slip into it because he wanted to show you something. He took you on a walk along the beach as the waves were coming in and the sun was beginning to go down, the sky a blend of oranges and pinks. 

And then he turned to you and got down on one knee, producing a box that opened to reveal a ring. 

“I think you’re wonderful. I am so in awe of everything you do, I know I tell you all the time how proud I am of you, and I plan on continuing to do that for the rest of my life,” you both chuckled as he reached for your left hand, “please marry me.”

You saw his eyes shine with unshed tears and you felt your own running down your cheeks. 

“Yes I’ll marry you,” you laughed, though it didn’t need to be said. You let him place the ring on your finger, and that’s when you heard the cheers and screams of your friends and family running on the beach towards you. 

Before they could get to you though, you turned and grabbed Marcus who had stood up, bringing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around you to hold you tight to his chest and your own tugged at the front of his shirt to pull him impossibly closer. When he pulled back he sported a beaming smile that had you kissing him again. 

You knew his history and his fear of the future, so you weren’t sure if this was ever coming. You didn’t mind, as along as you were together, and you proved your love by staying with him through whatever life threw at the two of you, then you knew you would last forever. But a proposal was the cherry on top of an already fully risen cake.


End file.
